


Redemption

by Aiden2346



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden2346/pseuds/Aiden2346
Summary: Will be updated weekly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated weekly.

(Theo is standing in Scott's kitchen staring at the plants on the mantle. Scott enters the room.)

{Scott}- "I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now."

(Malia enters the room growling 

{Theo}- "Hey, Malia. You aren't still upset about the whole shooting thing, are you?"

(Malia roars, she lunges at Theo knocking him to the floor. Her eyes are glowing bright blue and she is about to decapitate Theo with her claws. Liam and Scott rushes over and pulls her off of Theo.)

{Scott}- "Liam & Hayden take Malia outside let her calm down. [angrily] Theo come with me."

(Liam & Hayden escort Malia outside, while Scott & Theo head upstairs to his bedroom. Scott pushes Theo into the bedroom and locks the door.)

{Scott}- "I should kill you."

{Theo}- "But you won't because I'm pretty sure you dont want to lose your status as a true Alpha, do you?"

(Scott pins Theo to his wall.)

{Scott}- "Look your only here for one reason and thats to help his save Stiles. And if you cant fulfil your purpose than your going back in that goddamn hole."

{Theo}- "Wow for a second there when you pinned me to the wall I thought we were start making out."

{Scott}- "Do you think this is a game? People are disappearing, and we have no idea how to get them back."

{Theo}- "Why does it seem like youre taking you anger out on me?"


End file.
